


And it was left unsaid

by UnstableOlivia



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/F, Hurt No Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:09:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27613949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnstableOlivia/pseuds/UnstableOlivia
Summary: Without Catra's confession in time, Adora makes the ultimate sacrifice. I wrote this cuz I was sad.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	And it was left unsaid

**Author's Note:**

> Hi uh instead of talking to my therapist about my depressive episode I wrote this.

“I’m sorry Catra. I’m so sorry,” Adora whispered, her voice hoarse from holding back all the emotions racing through her mind.

Was this really happening, Catra thought. No, it couldn’t end this way. It couldn’t. Adora always won out, she was the hero, the savior. The hero doesn’t die. 

“Please hold on, we can fix this some other way,” Catra croaked, tears welling in her eyes as she stared up at Adora who refused to make eye contact.

“It’s ok. I’m going to be ok,” Adora stated as she pushed Catra aside and stepped towards the platform. 

Grabbing Adora’s arm, Catra begged, “Please, you can’t do this to me. I know I’m selfish and I know this is just for me but I can’t keep going without you. Even on opposing sides I needed you and I need you here with me. I can’t let you go”

Adora looked down at Catra and sighed, “Goodbye Catra,” abruptly she walked to the platform and was engulfed in light before Catra could move.

Rushing to the beam of light, Catra found a solid wall around Adora as she rose in the air and her eyes turned blue. For a split second Catra felt a twinge of hope that the blue eyes were She Ra coming back, but instead they faded to the failsafe’s faint blue. 

The wall of light disintegrated and Catra fell forward as Adora’s risen body crumpled to the ground. Catra stumbled towards Adora and fell to her knees to catch Adora’s head before it hit the ground hard.   
“Adora??” Catra called, looking for movement in Adora’s body. Just as she lost hope and the tears began to fall in fat droplets from her eyes, Adora coughed and looked up.  
“Catra?” Adora squinted up at her, eyes dilated. 

“Adora!” Catra choked, cradling her head, “It’s gonna be ok, you survived the failsafe. I’m going to take you home.”

“Oh Catra, I never meant it to be this way. I am going to miss you.”

“What-what do you mean? You’re here now, you’re fine.”

“My body is shutting down. The failsafe is slowly pulling all the life I have in me out. Now is the time for goodbye. Please tell Glimmer and Bow I love them. I hope they find peace together. Tell Perfuma and Mermista to build the most beautiful ocean plant garden on Brightmoon together. Remind Frosta I can’t wait to watch her grow up into a beautiful princess. Thank Seahawk for all the adventures together. Explain to Entrapta that I deeply cared for her. Tell Micah thank you for everything. I know I didn’t know Scorpia as well as you, but ask her to keep singing, I’m sorry I never heard her. And you Catra, well I’m sorry for leaving and not pushing hard enough to bring you with me.”

“Adora, I-” Catra interrupted.

“Catra no. I have to tell you something before I go. I know you always asked me to stay. And I promised you I would. And I am so - Catra I’m so sorry I couldn’t keep it. I thought I’d finally figure this out and we would be able to finally be with each other,” Adora paused to catch her breath and let out a hoarse wheeze before continuing, “I thought we could be together, even if it wasn’t the way I really hoped.”

“Adora, what does that mean?” Catra’s eyes widened as she took in the possible meaning behind those words. 

Adora shuddered and began speaking so softly Catra leaned in close to hear, “Catra, I always loved you. I know you knew that. And I’m sorry you hated me for that.”

“Adora no-wait. I lo-” Catra began, as she heard one last exhale from Adora and then… silence. Catra tenderly shook Adora before aggressively grabbing her torn jacket in fists and sobbing as she wrenched Adora’s lifeless body into an embrace.

And it was left unsaid.


End file.
